You Think You Know Someone
by Anime and Manga Obsessive
Summary: Ichigo seems... Distant lately. More edgy and pissed. Know one seems to know what is happening. Or who she is for that matter as they delve deeper into a version of their friend they never knew existed. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**ME- This is my new story "You Think You Know Someone" I think it will go a lot better than my last one.**

**DANCING CHICKEN LEG- Suuuuuurrrre it will. Like everything else you do.**

**ME- Shut up its none of your business! *Takes baseball bat and hits him with it***

**DANCING CHICKEN LEG- *screams and starts to dance away***

**ZOEY- Um ok, Anime does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, just the idea of the story and oc's.**

**ME- Enjoy *Keeps swinging bat***

**Chapter One**

**Zoey's Secret and the "Alien's" Confessions**

"Ichigo's" POV

"IIIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIIGGGOOOO!" Pudding yelled for the tenth time. She was starting to annoy me, and all I wanted to do was cheat 1400 her ass. (A.n./ a move in Martial Arts Tricking. Almost completely impossible to land. Almost) But that would blow my cover, along with everyone else's. "Lookylookylooky! Isn't this just the cutest dress for my date?!" she screamed into my ear as she jumped onto my back. I sighed. It's been 2 years since the Mew Mew and "Alien" problem. Pudding is now five foot nine, nine inches taller than my five foot even stature. So when she jumps on me like that I have to "stumble", or fall over completely.

"Pudding! What have I told you about jumping on me?" I gritted my teeth and almost cheat 1080 jackknifed her into the wall. With all that's been going on, I haven't been able to train out my anger problem. She gulped and quickly got off me while shouting something about the dressing rooms. I shook my head. 'What am I going to do with you, Pudding?'

I finally escaped Pudding and started walking back to my "house", I pulled my hoodie closer to my chest and tugged my cherry red, waist length hair out of my dull red wig. Number one rule about disguising yourself, do subtle changes like the length of your hair. Or even tone down the color. Make it a lighter, darker, or duller version of your normal color.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and took out my colored contacts once I got home. My hot pink abnormal eyes surveyed the house. Everything seemed normal, I stealthily walked up the steps and took out my gun. I checked every room, my normal routine, before I went to my room and changed into a black long sleeved V-neck shirt and gray sweatpants. I through on some plain tennis shoes and grabbed my suitcase. My mission is almost done and I need to start packing.

I threw in all my clothes that I brought here, which was not much. And through the rest into a garbage bag. I'll donate them before I leave. They weren't my style anyway. I walked to my vanity and rifled through the drawer, pulling out files of my targets. I threw that on the top and zipped the suitcase closed. Next I collected all my personal belongings I brought to help the transition, like pictures of my real family and friends. I put those in my carry on along with my makeup, phone, laptop, and books.

My plane ticket was plastered to the mirror in the master bathroom. I couldn't risk my "friends" seeing it, it was the only logical place. They were very noisy girls, they pissed me off daily. I shook my head at the memories of their stupidity as I ripped the ticket off the mirror and slipped it into my carry on front pocket. I locked all of my bags up, I don't trust many people as you can see, and went to lock up the house. That means windows, doors, fireplaces, ect. What? I like to be thorough.

Everything seemed to be in order so I walked back upstairs and got ready for bed. Took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, changed back into the shirt, sweatpants, and shoes. I need to leave early and I can't loose any time. Getting dressed included. I slipped under the covers and put my gun under my pillow. That was my last action as I fell into a light sleep. After all, a heavy sleeper is a dead sleeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, Its Anime here! And I can say I am shocked, but happy, with the reviews I got for this fanfic. It's good to know that people want me to continue. Thanks so much for the support and if any of you get lost, cause of my rambling plot line, then let me know. Thank you all. I'm dedicating this chapter to my readers.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Well This Day Turned Sour**

Pudding's POV

"Thank You Tart, I had a wonderful time last night," I gushed into the phone as I forced my siblings to eat their breakfast. Seems they were not pleased as white rice whizzed past my head. Oh what a joy that will be to clean up.

"I'm sorry I had to cut it short. But I and my brothers are leaving for our planet soon. And you know how Pie is, with his constant nagging," he chuckled as I recalled all the times Pie nagged to us about this relationship "going to implode in our faces."

"I'm really sorry too Tart, how about we get the whole gang together, aliens and mews, and celebrate about your people's recovery together?" I knew it was a long shot, but I also figured Quiche would want to see Ichigo one last time (A.N./It's the real spelling of his name. Pronounced as we know Kisshu.)

"I don't know sweetie….. It could be risky," I rolled my eyes. I knew he didn't care about the risk factor. He just didn't want to be nagged at by Pie. My sister started crying at my face I was pulling. She never did like my irritated expression. I quickly told her to hush up and responded to Tart's lame excuse.

"TTTTTAAAARRRTTT," now anyone who knows me knows to run when I bring out, the voice. "Think about QQQQQQQUUUUUIIICCCCHHHHEEE!" There was a gargling/choking sound on the other end and I knew I hit a nerve. And in three, two, one…

"FINE! BUT ONLY FOR QUICHE!" I snickered and my mischievous face made an appearance. I got this boy totally whipped!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were currently knocking, wait scratch that, banging on Ichigo's front door. Well Mint was, she was always the impatient one. I and the others from the two groups, were admiring Ichigo's house from the porch. It was a pale yellow with a typical brown roof. The windows were covered from the inside, but they weren't dirty. On the contrary, they looked like they were waxed daily! I mean, they were still shining even though no light was going through the clear glass! Holy cow!

"Ichigo! If you don't open this damn door right know, I'll have the boys break it down and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" well isn't that lady like?

Pie was stating how that option would be logically impossible to achieve when the unexpected happened, well not that unexpected. It was actually the following events that were unexpected. Quiche broke down the door. That was expected. But when we all stormed into the house to apologize for the excessive noise and damage. Everything was gone. The t.v., the pictures, the…. everything!

"What the_" Mint started when Lettuce interrupted her cussing rant by lightly elbowing her in the side and whispering a quite "language".

"Where the flip flong did everything go!" Tart exclaimed as he teleported through the whole house. He came back into view a couple seconds later. He started walking in circles. His head rested on his chin and his brows wrinkled. He wore surprisingly normal clothes, along with the rest of the aliens. Huh, didn't notice that.

He lifted up his head and said eight chilling words.

"Ichigo's not here. But she left a note."

**You thought I was gonna leave ya hanging didn't ya!**

Still Pudding POV

We just now realized that he was clutching a fairly lengthy letter with are names scrawled along the back. We were all silent for a couple of minutes soaking up the shocking info we just received.

"WELL WHAT DOES IT SAY!" and que the loud annoying rich bitch. (A.n/ sorry but sometimes you need cuss words sprinkled into your reading ;) )

"Yeah, go ahead Tart read it," I urged while glaring at Mint. I hope you die painfully.

He cleared his throat before diving into the lengthy note.

_Dear people,_

_ Yes people. I'm regretfully sorry to inform you that the past years have been lies. Now before you freak out and shit let me explain. My real name is Addolorata (ad dol lo RAH tah) , my last name will remain anonymous, for your protection not mine. I was sent here on a mission which information I can't not disclose to you at the moment. I'm sorry I can't tell you much, but I will tell you that I have left your country and will likely never return. We may never see each other again, and if we do. You'll probably ever know it was me. Don't try to find me through any database, cause you'll just be wasting your time. And this handwriting? It's faked. If you somehow do find me through some means. I will not hesitate to kill you. Sorry you had to find all this out through a letter. But your lives were in jeopardy the moment you even looked at me. Ehno or Masaya, as you know him won't be any help. Because he's from the same organization as me. He was here for the same mission. In fact, he's my twin brother. We put up a good front huh. Quiche, I can see your expression right now. And it's freakin hilarious! All those threats to kill him were for nothing. We never kissed if you're all about to puke your guts out. I'm very sorry for putting all your lives in danger. There are weapons and training manuals in my old room. Learn to use them. You'll be able to protect yourself. And you three idiots, the 'aliens' try to reveal your true identities soon. Or you may just not wake up after your little 'trip'._

_CHIO~_

_Addolorata 3_

_P.s. Mint I always thought you were an annoying bitchy arrogant who-_

_Sorry out of ink ;)_

"Wait! What was she about to call me!" and of course we can't have a single minuet to comprehend the huge shitloadea amount of info that was dumped on our heads.

**And that's it! If you have any questions leave a comment and ill try to answer. And if you couldn't see the lst somewhat cussword really isn't because I added a ea at the end. Good bye and till next update! **

**ME- Give me back my quadricorn Darth Vader!**

**DARTH VADER- Never Anime never!**

**ME- *beets him to death with my remote* what I watch tv while writing these things! *continues to murder him to save Double Rainbow my quadricorn.**

**Oh and I do not own Tokyo MEW MEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my lovable readers! How are you all? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You know how school is. I freaking hate school. But im sure every person does. Anyway I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Otherwise it would be a whole lot different. ;)**

**Remember, Ichigo is actually Addolorata in my story.**

**I Love to Play, Can You Play a Game with Me?**

**It's called "Find a Long Lost Friend"**

Addolorata's POV

I looked out of the plane's window and smirked. That letter was absolutely one of the best ideas I've had. I was so tempted to hack into the house's security cameras to see all of their expressions. But I was almost positive someone could trace it to the airport and then they'd be one step closer to finishing the game.

I twisted away from the window and my face slipped into an impassive façade. I was one of the best at pretending to be someone I wasn't. It takes a lot though. I need to know many different styles of clothes, hair, make up, nails, body languages and even communication. Acting plays a big role. But let's face it. Any kid who can read can "act", it takes practice and patients to be close to perfect.

I ran a hand through the limp blonde wig and sighed. My newest persona is a 40 year old women, just divorced, leaving the country to get away from an abusive ex-husband. I was infertile from being stuck in the prostitution ring for years on end. So I had no kids to help get away from the madman.

It may seem far-fetched. But some people need a whole complicated story to drop any conversation. You know, those annoying, talkative bitches that decides you're their new best freakin friend. I sighed again and played with my hands. The universal sign of "I lack confidence and am completely nervous of leaving my old home". You know your ruse is working when you get sympathetic looks from the pilots. I internally smirked. I rested my head on my hands and looked sadly out the window.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ehno. In the co- pilots chair. Well played brother, well played. He acknowledged my presence by slightly nodding his head. The pilot's voice stating that we were about to take off came over the speakers. All the passengers buckled up and got ready to take off. I smiled slightly at the thought of finally being able to go home. I hope your ready Italy. Because you're favorite mob boss' daughter is coming home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hate traveling. I'm sore and my story was getting old. But I kept my distain to myself. But that doesn't mean that when we finally landed, I didn't run off that hell hole faster than Quiche can teleport. I almost smiled when I remembered his act. My "Quiche" is such a good actor. Along with his alien friends. I was very thankful that the Cyniclons were nice enough to help out are little "play". They are actually a very peaceful race that loves to play pranks. And this was the ultimate prank. Pretending to take over the earth, making a human, well actually making a neko into someone of their race. You see, me and Cecilio are a rare breed of half humans half cats. We can teleport anywhere inside the country we're in and are freakin agile, that's why our eyes and hair color are different. Cecilio's a dark forest green shaggy haired cutie with smoldering gold eyes. While I'm a dark cherry red-haired beauty with flaming hot pink irises. My brother always awes when we're cuddling or acting like fiancés. Yes fiancés. Well more like mates, but our families are very strict. No actual mating till were married. Which is fine. Were too in love to care. (Sorry if I'm annoying you by changing the name and races of characters. But there is a method to my madness. So mahhahahahahahah! Pleeeeaaaase don't stop reading! I swear it all ties together in the end!)

I sighed as I picked up my luggage and strode to my transportation. A beat up cab. I threw my stuff into the trunk and quickly got in. I told the driver the address of a very rundown neighborhood. She looked me up and down, stereotyping me instantly. 'Go ahead sweetie,' I thought, 'you're just making my job easier.' She pulled up to the address of a condemned house and kicked me out of her taxi. Not literally, but she couldn't of driven off faster.

I picked up all my belongings and walked to the door. It was a pretty sky blue, chipped and covered in dirt, but still a lovely color.

I nocked once. Took a short pause, nocked five more times. Took a long pause. Then slapped the door three last times. The sound of dead bolts unlocking clicked into existence. The door flew open as a pale hands shot out and pulled me inside. The door being slammed shut and locked again made me wince. But all that was worth it as Cecilio's arms wrapped around my petite figure. I purred and nuzzled his neck. It was torture not being able to touch each other for two years. And I know for a fact that I'll be walking around with a clingy fiancé for a long time. Which I welcome with open arms. I love Cecilio being all possessive and lovey-dovey. It's freakin hot.

Cecilio pulled me towards our bedroom. Despite the fact that the house seems old and beaten down on the outside. It looks like a mansion on the inside. There is a chandelier in the middle of the foyer, and a staircase wraps around the walls. Which are painted an ivory white with intricate golden patterns. I giggle as we pass the last step and start a heavy make out session. Cecilio pushes me up against our bedroom door. A cherry mahogany with cats carved into the woodwork. If we keep this up, we might not be able to keep our promises to our families.


End file.
